Lui
by Leylani-sama
Summary: Je meurs. Je meurs sur le sol et je ne pense qu'à lui. Qui a dit que les combattants partaient en paix? GinKira, AiGin.


Bon, ceci a été écrit il y a très longtemps, alors soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plaît. En fait, c'est la première chose écrite que j'aie finit. J'ai changé quelques trucs, mais pas grand chose. Le plus gros changement, c'est la fin. Total revirement. J'ai complètement ajouté la dernière partie, parce que dans la première version ça finissait vraiment guimauve(enfin, autant que possible dans le contexte...) et quand je l'ai relue, ça me tombait vraiment sur les nerfs. Alors voilà.

* * *

Lui

Je meurs.

Un flot de sang s'écoule de ma blessure et imbibe le sol. On dit que les combattants qui meurent au combat partent sereins, satisfaits et sans regrets.

C'est faux.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas avant de l'avoir revu.

Lui.

Le manipulateur. Le trompeur. Le malfaisant. Le perfide. Le traître. Le maître de mon existence.

Mourir en soi ne me dérange pas. J'aurais juste aimé passer d'avantage de temps en sa compagnie. Si on pouvait me laisser survivre encore un moment, pour que je puisse l'apercevoir, je mourrai ensuite. Je mourrai pendant cet instant de bonheur qui me submerge chaque fois que je le voit, je mourrai avant le désespoir et la douleur qui m'écrasent à peine un instant plus tard.

Mais déjà l'arrancar relevait son arme pour m'achever.

Non! Juste quelques instants... pour entrapercevoir l'éclat de ses cheveux, la blancheur de sa peau, la précision de ses traits, sa bouche étirée en un sourire, peut-être l'intensité de son regard, juste une infime partie de son odeur portée par le vent. Mais cela m'est refuser, alors j'imagine.

À défaut de vraiment le voir, peut-être l'illusion de sa présence m'apportera-t-elle confort. Alors je l'imagine, comme je me suis interdit de le faire depuis qu'il est partit.

Je suis capable de me rappeler de la plus infime de ses courbes, de chaque nuance de son parfum, du moindre scintillement de ses cheveux, de chacun de ses cils.

Je peux l'imaginer à son bureau, en train de marcher, en train de se battre, en train de parler, en train de boire, ou encore allongé près de moi, où il est encore plus beau qu'ailleurs.

Je le sais, je l'ai fait tant de fois.

Mais là, rien.

Sa silhouette reste floue.

Mon cœur, qui battait faiblement, s'affole subitement, rapprochant malgré moi le moment de ma mort. Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi, juste au moment où j'en ai le plus besoin, son image se dérobe-t-elle? C'est probablement lui, qui doit bien rire de moi en ce moment.

L'arrancar abattit son épée, insensible à ma détresse. Je n'aurai même pas eu droit à une illusion. Le monstre riait tandis qu'il abattait son arme vers ma poitrine pour mettre fin à mon agonie. Une lame transperça sa tête. Le temps se figea.

C'était une lame mince, étonnement longue. L'arrancar s'effrita, et disparu. Je tentai de me lever pour enfin, oui enfin l'apercevoir, l'espoir gonflant mon cœur déchiré.

- Ne bouge pas, Izuru.

Cette voix... Une voix qui danse sur tous les tons, veloutée tout en pouvant être sifflante, profonde, terrifiante, envoûtante, qui anéantit en un instant tout mon désespoir alors que mon cœur repartait de plus belle.

Il se tenait devant moi, je voyais ses cheveux qui flottaient dans la brise, sa peau blanche, ses traits parfaits, sa bouche si attirante, je sentais son odeur suave, je voyais même son magnifique et hypnotisant regard.

Heureusement que je n'étais pas mort avec un simple mirage, car cela aurait été bien décevant. On ne peut simplement pas imaginer sa complexité, et même lorsqu'on l'avait sous les yeux, on avait du mal à y croire. Même lorsqu'on ne faisait qu'imaginer une image imparfaite de lui, il était plus beau et plus fascinant que n'importe qui. Mais lorsqu'on le voyait, on comprenait à quel point on s'était méprit.

Beau et fascinant étaient des mots sans aucun sens lorsqu'on avait la chance incroyable de l'apercevoir. Il n'y avait simplement pas de mots pour le décrire.

Faute de quoi, on utilisait son nom, qui le désignait immanquablement.

Gin Ichimaru.

Un Dieu.

Aizen avait beau prétendre accéder à ce titre, jamais il ne pourrait dépasser son bras droit, qui restait pourtant dans l'ombre.

Oui.

Un dieu de l'ombre.

Et il se trouvait là, devant moi, comme pour m'accorder mon vœu le plus cher. Et mon vœu le plus cher était de le revoir. Il s'avança vers et moi et s'agenouilla près de mon corps. Son sourire était différent. Plus... triste. Ridicule. Pour qui suis-je en train de me prendre?

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé à temps, Izuru.

Comment pouvait-il s'excuser, alors qu'il me procurait un joie si intense?

- Au contraire, réussis-je à répondre malgré le sang dans ma gorge, esquissant un sourire plein de gratitude.

Il parut surprit, puis son sourire devint mélancolique et... tendre?

- Merci, Izuru.

Incrédule, je crus voir briller une larme dans son regard. Puis il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec douceur.

Je n'aie jamais été aussi heureux qu'à l'instant de ma mort. Je meurs le sourire aux lèvres. Serein. Finalement, on avait raison. Mais ce n'était pas grâce au combat.

C'était grâce à lui.

~xXx~

Gin observa un moment le visage souriant et immobile de son lieutenant. Il était mort. Il était mort avec dans son cœur toute la gratitude, toute l'admiration et probablement tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, un traître. Il était mort en le remerciant.

Un sourire impossible étira ses lèvres, fendant presque son visage en deux, exsudant une hilarité totale et cruelle. Un gloussement lui échappa, puis un autre, de plus en plus fort. Tandis que le son se répandait sur le champ de bataille, plusieurs combattants, shinigamis ou arrancars, ne purent retenir un frisson de terreur.

~xXx~

Aizen, les yeux fermés sur son trône, sourit en entendant le rire de son amant. Gin avait grandit d'un garçon intéressant en un homme fascinant. Ses illusions l'amusaient tout autant que lui par leur ironie et cruauté, et ils partageaient maintenant tant de choses. Et vraiment, il avait un sens de l'humour divinement tordu.


End file.
